We'll Both Regret It
by PV equals nRT
Summary: A second shot at a favorable pairing.  China and Belarus meet in a unfavorable position.  However, the two of them, thanks to one decision, will have to meet again.
1. The Girl Who Took the Cookies

_Aiyah, I'm probably late!_ China thought as he knocked frantically on Russia's door. "I'm sorry, Russia! But aiyah, the tofu took longer than expected to prepare!"

_Right. Taiwan was downright annoying about her independence, and Hong Kong was warning China over and over again, "You'll be late!" (HE EVEN CAME FOR THAT REASON!)_

The door opened, and instead of expected Russia, peeked out another country. "Late?" she asked. "You're expected an hour later."

She was familiar to China's eyes. There was no way to forget her appearance, with her murderous violet-blue eyes and smooth flaxen hair, as well as her fatal knife, staunchly threatening another.

"Then I should go home then and come back later?" China asked regretfully.

The girl shook her head and smiled sweetly, though the smile was tinted with a bit of poison. "No, China. Come in now." She opened the door to let him in, and China decided to enter.

The girl led him through the house, and China saw many subordinates-when he counted them, he counted fourteen. _Compared to the two I have at home_, he thought. _They're quite the silent type too. _For though some of the subordinates were talking, it was quite silenced, and about things like dinner. China thought about Taiwan and Tibet scolding each other about extravagance and crudeness and so on. Sometimes China thought about buying some earmuffs.

However, in this house, China thought a hearing aid would be more appropriate. "Why's everyone so silent?" he asked the girl.

She turned on him, surprised. "So other people can focus better, right? Isn't it like that at your house?"

"Not really. Aiyah, my siblings talk _so_ loudly!"

The girl nodded. "What do you want to do, China? Talk? In my room?"

"That's fine by me." The two sauntered off, and China tried to make some awkward conversation, though he had no idea how to start. Girl talk? Probably not. It would work on Taiwan, and maybe long-gone Hong Kong, but China had feeling this girl wasn't really THAT into fashion and accessories, etc. Economics? The subject couldn't make either China or the girl happy, as far as he could see.

"So, I think I've seen you before, but aiyah, I couldn't remember your name. Was it White Russia or something?" China asked the girl.

"I do go by White Russia, China. However, I prefer Belarus," the girl replied. "It also means 'white Russia', and sounds much less racist."

"Alright then." China followed Belarus into her room. It was an extremely simple place, consisting of only a bed, a closet, a desk and a lamp, along with some worn photos.

"Where would we stay?" China asked Belarus, who pointed to her bed. The two countries sat down on the arranged covers, and first there was an awkward silence.

Then Belarus spoke. "So how do you think of this house?"

"It's fine, I suppose. Just aiyah, there's so many subordinates!"

"Don't you have any?"

"Yes, but only two. My sister and Tibet."

"I remember your sister, faintly. Her name is Taiwan, and she's a Nationalist?"

"Aiyah, it's true they fled to her place. They're in the northern part of the island."

Belarus nodded. "Do you love her?" China wondered if he was just imagining it, but Belarus became a bit sad. China, however, was a bit tongue-tied.

"Well, you see, Taiwan doesn't like me that much. Aiyah, she likes Japan better. She's pretty mean at times, but still, I do like to keep her around." China glanced at Belarus. "Why?

"It's nothing," Belarus regained her straight face. "Brother's just a bit…distraught these days."

"Russia is your brother?"

"Yes. He's never had an easy time."

China could believe _that._ He had heard of Russia's bosses, who did look quite abusive, even from a distance. The U.S.S.R. might have been a leading power, but underneath that power, was just fifteen people, all either miserable or at least semi-miserable. China wanted tot ask if Belarus was one of the miserable, or the semi-miserable, but he had heard about how "insane" she was, and how many knives she carried around. True, Taiwan caught much gossip, but China had seen Belarus' abilities in face.

"Belarus, can I ask you a question?" China said timidly.

"Go ahead. But not if it's about why the U.S.S.R. is bad."

"I never said it was. But anyway, are really insane? Aiyah, you don't have to answer."

Belarus seemed to have caught fire. "If I were insane, China, do you think you would be standing in this house, alive and well?"

China backed up cautiously, while preparing his wok. He tried to stay as calm as possible. "Aiyah, why shouldn't I be?" he asked Belarus.

Getting prepared for a fight was the right choice, as Belarus took out a knife, and began to corner China. However, he couldn't get himself to hit her. She wasn't an enemy, and from all China saw, she wasn't really that cruel either.

"You don't understand!" Belarus screamed at him. "You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!" China screamed over her. He wasn't sure what 'it' was, but it was probably what he didn't understand. "You're not making things better!"

"Will cookies make things better?" asked a nervous voice. Latvia poked his head in cautiously, as if afraid that he would get killed. He was right to be afraid. China and Belarus seemed ready to fight: one for defense, the other for anger. Fortunately, Latvia had just arrived in the nick of time.

"Thanks," China smiled at the Baltic State. "These cookies look delicious."

Belarus seemed to have calmed down as well. "Everyone else is in the living room?" she asked Latvia, who nodded and then left.

China wanted to pick up a cookie, but before he got the chance, Belarus took the whole plate, and wrapped them up in one of the provided napkins.

So it meant _no cookies_.


	2. No Other Choice

_**The italics are Belarus' musing. **_

_**Thanks, everyone, for alerting and reviewing and faving!~**_

_**That one review told me to continue brainstorming for this story.**_

* * *

"China!~" Russia opened Belarus' door happily. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I would be late."

"It's alright," China said, trying to look the best he could, despite Belarus' anger and taking all the cookies. "Aiyah, it was my fault. I didn't read the time right. If I did, then I wouldn't have to wait."

As Russia led China away to talk, Belarus took the plate down to the kitchen, which automatically cleared for her.

"I still don't get it. What's up with those gears?"

"Well, the reason for their position is to keep them from getting in the way."

"They could be placed in the back."

* * *

Russia was teaching China how to make select products, and China was doing quite well, despite occasional misunderstandings.

"So, let's review this all over again. Where do the breaks go?"

"Down in the corner. The right corner."

China had been taking detailed notes, and was just letting his hand rest when the doorbell rang. Russia ignored it.

"Aiyah, don't you have to answer?" China asked.

"Not really. Some one else will answer it."

"Your subordinates are very obedient, Russia."

"Why thank you, China. How are yours?"

"They yearn for independence. Taiwan was alright at first, but after the Nationalists went over, she changed. Tibet's always been so rebellious."

Russia thought for a moment. It's not like the subs like me. I think they're afraid."

The conversation was cut short as Lithuania acknowledged the fact that Hungary had arrived with Poland for the Communist Bloc meeting. China noted that "Son Ya Li" and "Buo Lan" both looked as if they had spent a month (or more) before brooding over their government, which was quite wonderful compared to the tiger Capitalists.

"Hello, China. Hello, Russia," Hungary said curtly. China noticed that she was armed just like him. She even had a cooking utensil!

"Yeah, totally what Hungary said," Poland followed. "What are you two, like, doing that totally makes you look prissy?"

China picked up his pad of notes. "Oh, I just need some help with some stuff. Aiyah, helping isn't prissy!"

Hungary snorted. "I can't believe you're supposed to be a major Communist power. I really don't think anyone Communist can be called too great of a power. After all, look at the U.S.S.R. I don't think any of the countries were too willing to get dragged into it, with maybe a few exceptions."

"Aiyah, Hungary. Haven't you already seen how Communism helped?"

"Yes, for you. It's because everyone in your country was already poor-"

"Enough of arguing, don't you think?" Slovakia walked in with Czech at his side, bound to the young girl by marriage. "We're pretty much outmatched compared to the other bloc. If we argue, it'll be worse."

"Aiyah, Slovakia's right," China said dismissively. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Greece. Albania. Yugoslavia. Romania. North Korea." And on and on Slovakia prattled, until the other nations shut him up.

"We should find something to do together as an activity," Slovakia said embarrassedly as a cover-up for his emotion. "Like you know, a sleep-over, or tea together…" He trailed off as no one paid him any attention. They were too occupied with his sister and wife, Czech.

"Or we could get angry together, all of us." Slovakia turned appreciatively to who had listened to him, and found Greece, desperately trying to ignore Albania. "It'll be fun with the whole bunch of us, don't you think?"

"That's stupid!" Hungary pouted, all attention withdrawn from Romania.

"Aiyah, I agree. It is immature! Greece, have you no shame?" China asked, scandalized.

"I have none. Are we going to eat? I brought some olives and some salad."

Russia smiled. "Thanks, Greece. I had a feeling that we were going to be short on food, you know with about forty people…"

"I can help, you know," China volunteered.

At the moment, Ukraine walked in. "That would be lovely. We could use some help, such as one or two people. I wouldn't mind four, though."

China raised his hand.

* * *

_Oh my goodness. Sister was so scary!_

Belarus crept up into the corner, and unwrapped the cookies. They were a bit flaky, but they still had their flavor.

_Latvia is a good baker. He should bake instead of Lithuania. Can't believe I'm banned from dinner by Ukraine. She was never like this!_

It was true. Soft, happy Ukraine was vicious and angry for no reason: except for the heat and pressure. She had banished Belarus from the kitchen and dining room for the remainder of the night. Belarus was happy she had taken those cookies. Who cared about manners?

And who cared about Ukraine? She needed help, she declined Belarus, she had to ask others for help. But at least she accepted China.

_Hopefully they'll hook up together. Get that man away from Brother. Away from the cookies. Away from this house…But then he would have to come; oh my, how inconvenient…  
_

_And I thought Lithuania was bad._

Belarus nibbled thoughtfully. She could use Lithuania. Ask him to bring her some food, he surely couldn't refuse. Hungary seemed like she could bring something as well.

_I might actually eat better than everyone else. _

* * *

"Russia! Can you scoot over a little?"

"Sorry, Big Sis! China needs some space also."

"So does your sister, you know."

The dinner table was a tight fit. There was surplus shoving, jostling, scooting, and sitting on laps as the fifteen Soviets and about a score of other countries tried to fit. It had been decided that the Soviets would sit on one side, while the other countries took the other.

At least dinner smelled heavenly, and a first bite from China assured everyone it tasted heavenly as well. When the food was to be divided between the people present, many wanted to be the first to get their share.

Hungary: Ladies first!

Greece: Let's have a sleeping contest. Or we could see who gets the angriest in five minutes.

Albania: Yeah!

Serbia: Stupid. Let's have a fight.

China: Too violent. Eldest first.

Latvia: Height, from shortest to tallest?

Uzbekistan: Backwards alphabetical order.

Slovakia: What about Latvia said, in reverse order?

Russia: Hey! I have the final say. Let's play rock-paper-scissors!

The countries found that they had to agree to that. After all, Russia was the host of the meal. Each country submitted what they thought would be appropriate. Just the same type of hand all over, until they reached Estonia.

"Estonia? What is that?" asked Russia.

Estonia studied the perpendicular fingers. "Gun. It beats everything."

"That's not fair!" pouted Hungary. "We didn't know."

"It's a cheat," confessed Estonia. "But in the official rule book of this game, it exists. It can be beaten by laser gun, atomic bomb, volcano, global warming, the 'all move', Mega-man that defeats global warming-"

"What are you saying?" asked the whole table. They were too busy shaking Estonia to notice Belarus take Czech's plate and fill it with food before carrying it off.

_The little coward. So easy to abuse. _

"What happened to my plate?" screeched Czech.

Serbia scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed to a one-seventh empty plate. "You took this food, and while we argued, you ate it, and smashed the plate."

"And where would the pieces be?" asked Slovakia.

Serbia thought for a moment. "Probably eaten."

_Such idiots. I can't wait until they're out of the house. _Belarus took her loot and scampered off. The noise level was too high, and her head was rather dizzy.

It got rowdier and rowdier, and Belarus went to her room for silence. When she saw people heading for the front door after about four hours, her heart filled with rejoicing, and she left her room, careful to leave her plate behind.

_Where is Brother?_

Belarus found him in the living room, but next to him was China. The duo were crouched over a diagram of some mechanical object, not some escape route if love was found.

_He's too close. Too close. TOO CLOSE! _

_Oh, I can't wait for Ukraine. She's clueless. And Taiwan-She hates her brother apparently from what China said. I can't rely on either one of the two girls. Czech is with Slovakia. Hungary loves Austria. Monaco studies. Belgium works a lot; thinks love can be a prank. Seychelles is occupied with France. Liechtenstein is under that Swiss' protection. No other female nations that are actually attractive…_

_Except for me. _

_Oh, am I supposed to make love to China? Please, heaven, say no. But yet, I must. _

_Please listen to me, Winter. _

* * *

"General Winter. You love snow storms, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Miss Russia's Younger Sister. It's pretty painful to withhold at this moment. There were so many countries and they were such nice targets."

Belarus was talking with Winter, a rare thing. "May I ask you a favor, General?"

"Yes?"

"Start a snowstorm so thick that China cannot go home, and will be forced to stay in this house for at least the whole night."

Winter had orders not to act, but 'Miss Russia's Younger Sister' was so nice.

"All right, this time only."

* * *

"Aiyah, I should go before the storm gets worse."

"No, China. It's too dangerous. I've never seen the likes of this before." Russia looked at the snow morosely.

"Me neither."

_I bet you haven't,_ thought Belarus.

Russia turned to China. "Why don't you stay for the night? Hopefully the storm will abort by morning."

"I don't want to burden you."

"Oh, you won't. There's many spare rooms. We'll just find one that's livable, and-"

Belarus stepped in. "He could share my room, Brother."


	3. Let's Go to China's House!

**Sorry for taking so long to upload. **

**1) I was afraid I might have a quality drop, and it'll be like the other story**

**2) I became braindead. **

**Thank you for the subscribing. **

**P.S. If you subscribe or fave, I'd like it if you reviewed. Then that way, I know what you like, and I could try to carry it out. **

_There I go, _thought Pillow 1.

_Here _I _go, _thought Pillow 2. _Oh, not another concussion. _

"There you go!" screamed Belarus as she threw a pen across the room.

_Hey, she's mad today,_ said Pillow 1 to Pillow 2 via pillow language.

_I know. What happened?_

_Someone else got invited to her brother's room!_

_Wow! Is it moi?_

_You're French, aren't you?_

As the pillows had their own nice conversation, Belarus was relocating them. She was sleeping alone that night, unless she was in the mood to ask Lithuania to come over, which would never happen.

_There's supposed to be two people in here, _mused Belarus. _Not one. It's between Brother or China. _

_And-_

"Miss Belarus, do you need anything?" Lithuania peeked in. His heart was pounding fast, like a prisoner on Alcatraz Island pounding on food or a pillow.

"No, Lithuania," replied Belarus coldly. "I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go to sleep."

Lithuania stumbled out of the room, filled with ecstasy. _She _had just spoken TEN whole words to him!

Something's wrong with that young man. He needs brain surgery.

~U~

"Hey, when do you have to wake up?"

"Four if I want to catch the plane, though it might get postponed. You, Russia?"

"Five."

"We're close enough." China snuggled into his bunch of blankets. "Aiyah, it's so cold tonight."

"True. I can't believe Winter did this anyway. I specially told him to leave the weather alone."

"Winter?"

"That's my best general. You might know him as the Russian winter that beats everyone."

"Ah- Duck!"

"Ducks don't love General Winter!"

A slipper flew right over Russia's head, narrowly missing. "THE HECK WITH OLYMPIC WINNERS! GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL THROW MY SECOND SLIPPER AT YOU!"

Russia's boss came into the room. His face was redder than an American tomato.

"Okay, Boss", cooed Russia's soft, sweet voice. "We will sleep!" He pulled the lights off, and his boss went into the hallways, or actually, he stumbled.

~U~

The snow gathered into a huge tumultuous heap, awaking Belarus.

Snow wasn't exactly exotic to any of the Soviet Union countries. They'd all been to Russia, and sometimes (oh the horror) Siberia. Needless to say, they had no return ticket. Belarus had gone to the icebox, but she wanted to. It was an excuse to get rid of Lithuania.

But then, snow still awoke the countries up. It came silently, like velvet…Not. It woke Belarus up, as well as Latvia, who simply turned and snuggled more tightly.

_What time is it? _wondered Belarus. _I might as well as get up and put my plate away while I'm at it. _

Gently, very quietly, Belarus crept into the hallways. The clock read "Two fifty." Then she, plate under arm, stalked the air to the kitchen. There was one convenient empty space, supposed to accommodate a missing dish. _That was easy. _

Obviously, the walk back was just as lonely. It was cold, but people wanted their beauty sleep. Belarus knew this, and she began to relax her strides.

_Nice walls_, she thought. _Even though we never painted them since the days of the cavemen. Maybe I should make some sauce out of white mold and scrap it on. Perhaps when I have more time. And less surveillan-_

"Aiyah!" There was an exclamation point, but the snow had at least five. Belarus would have had an exclamation point too, so she didn't scrape or injure China in any way. Just an accidental rub of noses, and maybe some damage to the hair styles.

"Hi, China," said Belarus as civilly, no friendly at least, as she could possibly in such a situation. "Problems with snow?"

"Yeah. It's very loud. But then, I woke up a while ago anyway. Had a dream about the Egyptian House and Chinese House mixing together. You know, royal families?"

_Of course I know. I didn't think _you _would, but I do. Because I wasn't isolated. _"I've heard of them. Never dug deep though."

"I never did with the Egyptians either. Aiyah, what time is it?"

"Last time I checked, ten to three."

China smiled, or at least it looked like a smile. "All right. Plane leaves at four thirty. Maybe six or ten, if conditions don't subside, and if my plane isn't that daring."

"What's with the jump to ten?" asked Belarus.

"I don't really know. Rough estimates." China changed the subject with a wink. "I'm guessing you got awoken by the snow."

"Yes."

"It's pretty horrible at my place too, especially in the places where I can Siberia right beyond the backyard."

"Brother gave America a pack of flight tickets the other day."

"Free?"

"Yes. Free." In spite of herself, Belarus was actually somewhat tolerating this conversation and figuring that China was actually likable.

"No hidden costs?"

"Well, _there _was no return flight…"

"That'd be a cool one to play on America. He has so many disclaimers. One went like this: 'Does not include shipping fee of 80 dollars. This product may cause cancers, maple urine disease, Lyme disease, anemia, anosmia, bowel obstruction, blueberries, and/or birth defects. Ask doctor before using if you are pregnant, elderly, or have back problems. Stop use immediately if you die. See store for full details. While supplies last.'"

Something called a laugh at awkwardness was surfacing. "Really? I'm buying that. What product was it?"

"The 'Good' Stuff."

"Wow. That is totally good." All of sudden, there was not a lot more to say. Maybe she should just tell China. It'll put him at ease and make him think her more sociable. (Maybe he'll think of her as a nice friend with potential too.)

"Ugh, sorry. I just can't finish conversations really without sounding too forced," supplied Belarus.

"I can't really either. Guess it takes practice." After a silence, China hastily added, "See you at the some time later…I invited you guys over to my house through Russia…So next time at my place? Or are you staying home?"

"I'll try to come."

~U~

"Allah be blessed!" exclaimed Uzbekistan as she found the missing plate on her shift. "The plate is back!"

Russia's boss turned suddenly. "_Who_ be blessed?"

The country noticed her mistake. "Oh, nothing, really."

"Really."

"Really." Uzbekistan smiled nervously, and was saved as Russia came into the kitchen. "Guess what?"

"What?" Everyone within earshot: Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine, Tajikistan, Russia, Russia's Boss, the cockroach and Uzbekistan turned.

"We'll have another meeting about our bloc next month-"

"I'll go claustrophobic," muttered Estonia.

"-but it's at China's house. Questions? Yes, Latvia."

"How long are we staying?"

"A day, perhaps. For lunch and dinner, probably." Russia smiled the famous Russian smile, and Latvia stopped talking and started trembling.

"How many people are going, Brother?" asked Belarus with usual venom.

"Same as last time, though some are staying home."

Everyone: _Phew. _

~U~

China: "Se ma?" [Translation: What?]

Tibet and Taiwan: "Ta men yao lai le!" [Translation: They are about to come.]

China: "Hao ba, hao ba!" [All right, all right.]

_Ding Dong! _

"Coming!" exclaimed China. But instead of a Communist, there was somewhat Capitalist Hong Kong at the door.

"Hi, China," he said. The part of his face above his eyes was one huge hairy piece, which proved that he had been trying to shave the brows for the hundred thousandth time without success. "I came for two things. First, a whole group of people that England put on his 'curse list' are outside. I believe they are coming for you?"

"Yeah. I invited them over. The second thing?"

"Do you have any firecrackers?"

"What for?"

"England doesn't allow them. But they might be able to blow off my eyebrows…"

China sighed. "There is one in Taiwan's bedroom."

~U~

The seating plan was as horrible, but the food situation was good. It was partially because there were fewer people, but a good food situation was well, a good food situation.

At one point, after the main dishes, people started relaxing and actually having _fun. _Not American fun, where you lose money, but fun. Universal fun that was really fun because of the mood. Obviously, there was political talk, but that was taken care of.

Some people went outside to get some fresh air, but many others stayed inside. Belarus went outside, and headed for a little thicket of bamboo, where the only person, um, animal, present would be Panda.

_It's so much cooler in here_. _Good thing I came…_

"You know, America's probably having a party as we speak, so it doesn't matter. After all, it does refresh everyone." It sounded an awful lot like Big Brother Russia.

"Aiyah, that's true. But you have to balance out fun and work." Definitely China.

Belarus stayed silent for a few moments, wondering if they would say anything of value.

"Russia, you have _two_ sisters, right? Well, why is the younger one insane?"

**There. That was more of filler. But I'll try to come up with something more…climatic. **

**Move your mouse to the yellow button. **

**P.S. Heart the Squid of Hunger Games has a good point: it takes one long times to write, but a few minutes to review. So if you subscribed to the story, please review. If I'm happy, I'll write faster and maybe carry out your wishes. [Zelda12343]**


	4. One Person Regrets It

**Word: 150 words in actual body of story. **

"Well, she's not really insane. She can control herself, if she wants to, I'm sure. But she's easily excited." Russia looked up with the famous Russian "I'm anxious." "Did she try to stab you or something?"

"No. I just think that she's all right, slanting towards the nice side, and just needs love."

Something that the obese USA said had feathers bloomed in Russia. "Then you can…Give her some friendship, China?"

"I suppose…I can try?"

"Thank you, China. It's just that…She's um, really…Troubled and…Clinging to me these days."

Belarus walked away as quickly as possible in her backwards stance, and stumbled into a hyper Lithuania, landing both of them into a deep puddle of mud. As she stood up and tried to keep her face straight, Belarus realized that she was further away from her brother than ever before.

_I'll regret trying to befriend China, _she thought, _I just wait. _

**Sorry for short chapter, but this is a kind of build-up. I'll try to update before six months pass. :D**

**Hope you found it interesting, and I'd appreciate a little review. Button's right down there. **


End file.
